Le chant d'un voyage inattendu
by Lamento-chibi
Summary: Résume Et si l'un des ex maraudeurs avait envoyer le très chère professeur de potion et lui dans un autre monde Où la guerre fait rage . Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry vient aussi dans se monde au quel il appartient vraiment où elfes , humains , hobbits et nains vont devenir des alliés très important . Yaoi : Legolas x harry


Alors voilà une histoire :) c'est un harry potter /seigneur des anneaux

couple / Legolas X Harry

**merci pour à vampire-marie de m'avoir corriger : ) **

Titre :Le chant d'un voyage inattendu .

Histoire se passe pendant la coupe de feu , harry a 14 ans . Et Rogue dèside d'adopter Harry après voir décuver comment les traitait son oncle et sa tante ( dans mon histoire Harry se fait battre ) .

Résume / Et si l'un des ex maraudeurs avait envoyer le très chère professeur de potion et lui dans un autre monde Où la guerre fait rage . Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry vient aussi dans se monde au quel il appartient vraiment où elfes , humains , hobbits et nains vont devenir des alliés très important .

**«parole**** » : **penser

******-Paroles** : par voies orales.

_**p**arole : _chanson

_-Parole _: parole elfique .

Chapitre 1 / Le chant d'une mémoire oublier .

Par une nuit d'hiver, un homme tout de noir vêtu, marchait à vive allure. Cet homme était plutôt grand, il avait un nez crochu et des longs cheveux noirs étrangement gras (vous avez deviné qui s'était). Il était très mais alors très énervé contre une personne, qui n'était autre que ce très chère Maraudeur que tous le monde connaissait sous le nom de Patmol, ah non enfin pas tous le monde juste quelques personnes.

**« Je vais le tuer, non pas le tuer même la mort n'en voudra pas. Personne ne voudrait d'un homme comme lui, sauf bien sur Harry et Lupin, j'en suis sur. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi il a fait ... »**

Rogue ne pu finir sa phrase car quelque chose le fit tombé, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était LA personne qu'il cherchait. Il allait lui montrer que même la prison d'Askaban était le monde des Bisounours comparé à ce qu'il allait subir des mains d'un maître des potions.

** -Ah, mais tiens, te voilà. Justement je TE cherchais, mon jeune ami. J'ai des choses à te dire. Sur le comment et le pourquoi tu as fais ça à Mon fils, comment as tu pus, il a que 14 ans.14 ans, Black. Il n'a pas encore connu l'amour, la vie et tous le reste, comment as tu pus faire ça à ton propre filleule Black, je te jure que s'il …**

**-Mais Papa ! Tu fais quoi là? Tu lui fais mal, lâche-le. Papa, si tu ne lâche pas Patmol tous de suite, je te jure que je vais dire a tous les élèves et surtout à Draco, que tu es une vrai mère-poule et que tu as besoin de moi pour que je te berce avant que tu ne t'endormes, et que tu dors avec un nounours en forme de chauve-souris. **

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que nous pouvons voir un Severus aussi …. aussi rouge. Même Sirius était plutôt étonné.

**-Non Harry, tu ne vas pas faire ça ? **

Dans cette demande, il y avait de la crainte mais surtout de la peur, si jamais son fils. Oui Harry est le fils de Severus, enfin non il ne l'ait pas vraiment. Pas de sang en tous cas. Car après la deuxième année à Poudlard pour Harry. Severus Rogue avait découvert que le fils de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé se faisait battre par sa seule famille.

Cela ne pouvait plu durée même si au début quand il avait vu Potter, il l'avait comparé a son père alors qu'Harry était tout autre, il ressemblait plus a Lily qu'à James, la seule chose qu'il avait hérité de son père était ce nid d'oiseaux qui lui servait de cheveux. C'est vrai qu'Harry aimait bien créer des problèmes comme son père. Mais bon, on n'est pas là pour savoir ça, on vas plutôt se remettre dans l'histoire.

** -Oh si PA-Pa, lâche-le maintenant.**

**-Oui Harry.**

**-Merci Harry.**

Harry regarda son parrain, puis son père et finalement son regard retomba sur son parrain.

**-Je peux savoir pourquoi il t'a sauté dessus, Patmol, tu as encore fais quelque chose ?**

**-Non, j'ai rien fait moi, c'est lui qui …**

**-Quoi moi, tu veux savoir ce que TU a fais, je vais te le dire moi. TU AS MIS LE NOM D'HARRY DANS LA COUPE! VOILA CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! **Hurla Severus, vraiment en colère.

**-Mais pas du tout, je n'ai pas mis le nom de mon propre filleul dans cette coupe .**

**-Si !**

**-Non !**

**-Si !**

**-Non !**

**-Suffit maintenant ! **Crie à son tour Harry avant de reprendre plus calmement. **Mais vous êtes des adules oui ou merde, car la non. Papa, il n'a pas mis mon nom dans la coupe car il était avec moi pendant toute la journée. Et toi Patmol…**

Le dénommé Patmol se raidit sur place, qu'allait lui dire son cher Harry ? Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne devrait pas avoir peur d'un garçon de 14 ans, mais Harry était différent des autres garçons car : de un il avait survécu au sort de la mort et de deux, il était le fils de James et de Lily mais surtout de Lily, il avait le même caractère qu'elle donc c'était un peu normal qu'il y peur du fils de son amie. En plus le sourire que lui faisait justement le fils de Lily ne le rassurait pas mais alors pas du tout s'il commençait par ''mon très cher …'' c'est bon il allait morfler, comme dans sa jeunesse.

**-Patmol …**

**-Oui Harry.** Il regarda son filleule avec des étoile dans les yeux, c'est bon il n'allait pas morfler, il en était sur. Mais voilà le sourie de son très cher ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, sinon il aurait su qu'il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite. Comme dit le dicton moldu : on ne vent pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

**-Mon très chère Patmol, tu sais que Papa va travaille beaucoup car il y aura plus d'élevés à cause de la coupe de feu ?**

**-Heu oui.** Ca, il le savait mais il ne voyait pas où voulait venir Harry, en faite, il était sur qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir.

**-Je pense qu'il aurait voulu que tu l'aides comme par exemple : lui ranger sa réserve, et puis lui donner des coups de main pour heu… par exemple rester avec Rémus à l'heure de la pleine lune pour voir si la potion fonctionne correctement. Papa tu es d'accord ? Oui, oh mais c'est bien. Ah toi aussi, tu es sur que tu veux faire ça, c'est super. Merci pour aider Papa allait bye. Je dois aller voir Rita-je-ne-sais-plu-son-nom, je dois me faire interviewer. **

Et c'est en sautillant, qu'il laissa les deux adulte bouche-bée. Depuis que Severus l'avait adopté, il était devenu plus Serpentard que Griffondor. Severus se souvient quand Harry avait voulu changer de maison car quand ses ''amis'' avaient découvert qu'il avait été adopté par Severus, ils l'ont abandonné en disant qu'il était qu'un Mangemort. Mais sa demande avait était refusé par se cher Citronnier, qu'était le directeur de l'école.

**-Bon tu viens le cabot. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, moi.**

**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, toi ! **S'énerve Sirius.

**-Je t'appelle comme je veux, allait viens tu as des choses à faire.**

**-Et mais lâche-moi, merde. **

S'il y avait eu des élèves dans les alentours, ils auraient pu voir, le professeur de potion qui traînait le nouveau professeur de langue elfique par les cheveux. C'était une nouvelle matière que seules les 4èmes et 5èmes années avaient le droit de choisir. Mais pour ce cours, il n'y avait que 2 places disponibles. Mais vu que plusieurs personnes voulaient s'y inscrire, il fallait faire par élimination, une élimination qui était composé de 3 étapes qui duraient 3 jours, donc une étape durait une journée. Mais les étapes ne commenceraient qu'en fin septembre.

Enfin arrivé dans le laboratoire de potions, la chauve-souris des cachots lâcha enfin les cheveux de Patmol qui tout de suite se releva en touchant ses cheveux pour voir s'ils étaient toujours sur sa tête.

**-Ils sont toujours sur ta tête, même si j'ai une folle envie de te rendre chauve. **Dis Severus.

**-Moi aussi, je crois que je vais t'aider à te trouver un bon produit pour les cheveux, tu sais, le nom de ce produit, c'est un ''Shampoing'', cela sert à se laver les cheveux qui sont gras, exactement comme les tiens.**

**-Ouh, je ne savais pas qu'une personne comme toi qui n'a rien dans le cerveau sache ça. Tu peux me dire comment tu as fait pour retenir un mot comme ça.**

**-Toi, ne me cherche pas.**

**-Pourquoi te chercher, alors que tu es devant moi ? **Ironisa Severus, en levant les yeux au ciel, plutôt au plafond.

**-Mais ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire.**

**-Alors ne le dis pas. Bon nous ne sommes pas là pour faire copain-copain donc. Tu vas te rendre dans ma réserve et aller me cherche la potion tue-loup, les potions sont rangés par ordre alphabétique. Même toi, tu trouveras, enfin je pense car avec toi, on peut s'attendre à tous.**

**-Oui s'est ça, je ne vais rien te dire là car je suis un adulte responsable.**

**-Ah, où vois-tu un adulte ici ?**

**-Grrr.**

Enfin seul, il allait pourvoir travailler tranquillement. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer quand il y avait du monde autour de lui, mais avec un Black qui était un Griffondor, mieux valait pour ce dernier ne pas s'approcher des potions ou même de Rogue lorsqu'il en préparait une.

Car il était sur que ce sale cleps allait faire une bêtise monumental avec une simple rose, une griffe de dragon millénaire noir d'inde qui était très rare car ce dragon était en voie de disparition, du sang d'ogre. Cette potion était très compliquer car les ingrédients étaient très rare et qu'il fallait toujours être vigilant sinon on pouvait la recommencer, elle n'était pas vraiment dangereuse sauf une petite explosion dans la figure et se balader pendant une semaine avec les cheveux vert pétant.

**-Il me fait chier lui, vas chercher la potion tue-loup. Je suis pas son chien, merde à la fin. Bon elle est où cette potion, alors … alors … Accatura, non Justiqua, non, Lily Harry, non ... quoi Lily Harry, mais pourquoi il a ça lui, mais c'est quoi comme potion ? Je vais lui demander.**

Et c'est en sortant de la réserve avec la potion qui portait le nom de son amie et de son filleul qu'il vit Severus en train de préparer une potion. Il avait l'aire très concentré sur la fabrication de cette potion donc en tant que bon Maraudeur, il devait faire quelque chose pour lui comme par exemple… lui faire peur.

Tel un félin il se glissa près de l'autre adulte et dans un hurlement il dit :

** -TU FAIS QUOI?! **

Et pour seule réponse un « **AHHHHHHHHHHHH** » et une explosion se fit entendre tous près de lui. Une fumée verte se fit voir. On ne pouvait rien distinguer. Après que la fumée se soit dissipée. Le professeur de langue elfique retrouva un Severus aux cheveux verts.

**-Black tu es mort.**

**-Oui, oui je voulais te demander s'était quoi ça ?**

**-Cette potion est ratée à cause de toi. Elle était presque fini, fini .**

**-Roh, c'était qu'une potion.**

**-Non, cette potion elle permettait qu'Harry devient mon fils par le sang, je te haï.**

**-Ah s'était que ça … Quoi ?! Ah la non, je ne veux pas qu'il te ressemble. Il est très mignon comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'il soit un Rogue junior.**

**-C'est très gentil de ta part ce que tu dis là ! Mais tu … pourquoi tu as une potion dans ta main. Donne là moi, tu vas la brisée sinon.**

**-Quoi ? Mais non je ne suis pas si maladroit. **

Pour montre qu'il n'était pas maladroit, il la jeta en l'air puis la rattrapa. Mais se qu'il n'avait pas prévu était qu'il avait les mains moites ce qui fit glisser la fiole qui se brisa par terre. Et un «** merde** » ce fit entendre, mais rien se passa. Rogue regarda Black. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le vieux maraudeur serait mort dans d'affreuses souffrances. Mais cela ne dura pas car un étrange chant sorti de nul part.

**_Loin au-delà des montagnes froides_**

**_Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes_**

**_Les pins rugissaient sur les cimes_**

**_Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit_**

**_Le feu était rouge, il s'entendait, flamboyant_**

**_Les arbres comme des torches étincelaient de lumière_**

Ce chant d'où venait-il, il n'y avait qu'eux dans la salle.

Alors que dans une autre salle bien plut loin, un garçon aux cheveux de jais courrait en pleurant, il ne voulait pas rester, avec cette **** mais pour qui elle se prenait. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il avait oublié ses parents alors qu'ils étaient morts pour lui, comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il avait remplacé ses parents par une autre personne. Non, elle ne le disait pas, mais elle le marquait ou plutôt cette plume magique qui écrivait ces mensonges. Pourquoi et en plus elle a osé lui dire qu'il avait mis son nom dans la coupe il en avait marre de tout ça, il voulait que ce ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar d'où il allait enfin se réveiller. C'est donc en pestant contre cette femme blonde qu'il partit vers sa chambre qui était juste à coté du laboratoire de potions et de la chambre de son père.

Quand tous d'un coup il entendit un chant.

**_Loin au-delà des montagnes froides_**

**_Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes_**

**_Les pins rugissaient sur les cimes_**

**_Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit_**

**_Le feu était rouge, il s'entendait, flamboyant_**

**_Les arbres comme des torches étincelaient de lumière_**

Il avait la vaque impression de le connaître, comme s'il l'avait entendu il y a très longtemps.

C'est yeux devenait lourd, très lourd. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

**Fin **

**_Dans le chapitre 2_**

**_il y aura :_**

_O môr henion i dhu_

_Ely siriar, êl síla_

_Ai! Aníron Undómiel_

_Tiro! El eria e môr_

_I 'lir en êl luitha 'uren_

_Ai! Aníron..._

_O môr henion i dhu:_

_Ely siriar, êl síla_

_Ai! Aníron Undómiel_

_Tiriel arad 'ala môr_

_minnon i dhû-sad oltha_

_Ai! Aníron Edhelharn_.

_Alae! Ir êl od elín!_

_I 'lir uin el luitha guren._

_Ai! Aníron Undómiel._

_I lacha en naur e-chun_

_Síla, éria, brónia._

_Ai! Aníron Edhelharn._

**-Qui chant ?**

**-Non , c'est impossible ...**

**-Patmol tu comprend se qu'ils disent ... **

**Voilà voilà**

**pour le chant il vient du nouveau film qui va sortir normalement le 12 décembre 2012 **

**Le titre est Bilbo le hobbit : un voyage inattendu .**

**Et encore merci à vampire marie pour m'avoir corriger . **


End file.
